The Termite Invation Complete
by Gamerster
Summary: A boy gets kidnapped from his home and taken to a planet to fight off some "termites"


**The Termite Invasion**

David was 15 years old. He was not too tall. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. David looked like any other teenager. However, he was anything but normal.

When David was young, he discovered that he was different from the other kids. David could pick up heavy things around the farm without even trying. He could run fast and never seemed to get tired; he could see things far away, and was able to hear things not everyone could hear. David's reaction time was very quick; sometimes he knew the challenging situations were going to happen before anyone else did.

The thing that amazed people was that he was very smart. He learned things quickly and remembered most of everything he read. He could solve complicated situations in less time than most people could.

David was somewhat glad he had these abilities, but he also felt out of place. When around normal teenagers his age, so he hid the fact that he was different.

David's family lived in a two-story house on a farm in upstate New York with his mom, Meredith, and his dad, Michael. David had four siblings, two brothers, Mark and Mike, and two sisters, Madeline and Amanda. His siblings were not as afraid of him as the public was. The public noticed one of his special talents when they saw David pick up an overturned car with one hand. The public was stunned when they saw the enormous power that David possessed.

On Wednesday at school, David was back to his routine. He was bothered by other students every day because they kept asking him questions about his special abilities.

After school, David went home and got to work on his chores. David's daily chores were to do the dishes, go milk the cows, and cut firewood in the forest behind the farmhouse. This is where David's life changed from normal to abnormal.

David was out cutting wood one day, when he heard a loud sound coming from the sky. He looked up and he saw something different from anything he had ever seen before. The object was as long as two limousines. The flying object was shiny and silver all over; it had lights on both its wings and on the top.* The flying object had six legs extending from its underside. David realized that the "flying object" was a ship of some kind. As the ship landed in the clearing, David ran and hid behind a tree in fright.

As soon as the ship was finished landing, he saw a large door open from its underside, David thought, w_hat is going on here?_

A human figure in a spacesuit, emerged from the ship. It did not take long for David to realize that this was no human.

As the alien came toward where David was hiding, David ran in fright. However, the alien ran after him. It caught up with him, and everything went blank and David passed out…

A few hours later, David woke up, and noticed that he was in a small room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of shiny metal. He was lying on some sort of operation table in the middle of the room. When David sat up, he noticed that there was an object on a small table, which looked like his grandmother's hearing aid.

As David was trying to figure out how the device worked, the alien came into the room without the spacesuit. David noticed the alien was wearing a military uniform; the alien had a blue scaly face with green eyes and a pointed nose. The alien had seven fingers on each hand. The alien took the object from his hand and put it behind his ear.

The alien said, "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." David just sat there shocked with his mouth dropped open.

The alien spoke again, "You are David, human life form, 15 solar cycles old. I am a Biorobtic Offensive Battle-trainer from the planet Juno. It would be easier if you just called me BOB."

David took a deep breath and said, "Ok, BOB, Where am I? Why am I here?"

BOB replied, "I am glad you asked. Now sit down and let me explain!"

David said, "Alright, but there is no place to sit," as a chair appeared out of nowhere.

BOB began explaining. "You are on my ship named Apple Pie. I am from the planet Juno, which is 250,000 light years away from your earth. It took me about two earth days to get here."

BOB continues, "Anyway, there are these large, hideous looking bugs called the termites. They smell, they're ugly and very annoying. I have received word that they are going to invade and wipe out my home planet. Our fleet of military fighters and capital ships are protecting the planet. The termites destroyed most of our planet's defenses. I need you to help stop the termite invasion."

David replied, "Alright, hold on just a second, so you are telling me that these bugs want to take over your planet. Why do you want me to help you? And what do I have to do with your situation anyway?"

BOB replied, "Do you think I'm joking?"

"Well, yes I do. What would happen if I say no?" David said, with a little annoyance.

"No problem, the termites will come for your planet next."

David replied with a sigh, "Alright, I see your point."

"Ok, now get up and follow me." BOB said with a demanding tone in his voice.

While BOB and David headed to the transporter room, BOB said, "It would take 2 days using my ship, but if we use the transporter then it would only take us a few seconds to arrive at Juno."

When they arrived at the transporter room, David said with confusion, "Hold on a sec, how am I suppose to defeat the termites?"

BOB happily replied, "You are going to be trained to pilot a spaceship to eliminate the termites. Your training will begin as soon as we arrive at Juno."

When David and BOB stepped onto the transporter, BOB said, "This is going to be a little creepy but it only lasts for a few seconds."

David said with a worried tone in his voice, "Um, ok". Then there was a flash of green light and the transporter room disappeared. They reappeared in another transporter room.

"Welcome back, BOB! You brought a human. He must be the one who is going to get rid of the termites," said another alien looking just like BOB. BOB just nodded and said, "Thanks, Trakin. Yeah, this human is going to defeat the termites once and for all."

David and BOB said goodbye to Trakin and headed outside. David was stunned and surprised, "Oh, snap!" he exclaimed. Juno looked like a wasteland from a nuclear war that just happened. There were the same alien looking human creatures just as BOB and Trakin.

BOB took David to the ship that he was going to pilot.

David said with excitement, "This ship is amazing!" BOB gave David a special suit with a helmet.

"This helmet controls the ship direction, speed and all of its weapon systems. If you think it, it happens. Just do not think anything such as, 'self destruct', 'kill BOB' or 'fly around in a circle really fast until the pilot throws up'."

The following day David began his training, which consisted of learning how to control the ship's direction ane speed using his special abilities. David never understood why he had these abilities.

BOB taught David to speak Junease, but he was never able speak Junease that well. The food that the Junease eat are similar to a military C-Ration, which is consisted of highly nutritious meal that is mixed with spices to enhance the flavor. David thought Junease food was odd but tasty.

Three months later, after David's training was completye, BOB told him that the Termites were approaching. They were sending their entire fleet to try to conquer Juno.

David went back to his cabin to gathered his space helmet, uniform, and set his mind to the upcoming mission. After he got dressed, David headed to the launching pad were his ship docked. David launched his ship out into space and met up with Trakin, the leader of their squadron. _There were not that many fighters as I_ thought David told himself.

"Ok here we go! All fighters engage and destroy all enemy fighters. Leave the Termite capital ship to our capital ships!" David heard Trakin over his com system.

"Rough that! Engaging enemies!" David and the other entire squad members said in unison.

"Hay Trakin, I got your six!" David told Trakin as he flew next to him.

"Thanks David!" Trakin said with a little happiness in his voice.

David was able to take out the first few fighters with ease and assisting Trakin when he requested it. As the battle went on, a few the fighters in Trakin's squad were destroyed. As David continued to fight off the rest of the fighters, he noticed that he and Trakin were the last two fighters, except for the capital ships, out in space.

"Um…Trakin" David said a little worried. "What's up David?" Responded Trakin

"You realize that we are the only two fighters out here?"  
"Yeah, I am aware of that. We are going to finish these Termites off, get into formation with the Titan. We are going to destroy their mother ship."

David got into formation next to the Titan. David heard a voice over his Comm. system again, "Sir, the Titan is ready and awaiting your orders." "Alright let's move out!" said Trakin.

The Titan and the two fighters headed towards the Termite's mother ship. As they got closer to the mother ship, the captain aboard the Titan said to all the remaining fighters, "All units engage the mother ship. Fire all weapons."

It took no time to destroy the mother ship. David was also destroyed but the Titan saved his life by getting in front of him and the lasers and missiles.

The mother ship was finally destroyed and Trakin said with a joyful tone in his voice, "Haha! We did it! The termites are gone! Great job out there David!" "Hay thanks. Same to you Trakin!" "David, Trakin, great job out there you two! Now let's head home!" said the captin of the Titan.

David and Trakin returned to Juno heros and they each got a medal of bravery.

BOB came jogging up to Trakin and David congratulating them on their bravery. "you two were amazing! Great job David, congratulations again. You saved our planet from disaster."

David said happily, "It was nothing. I had Trakin by my side the whole time." Trakin just smiled at David in agreement.

"By the way David, you know that you have to return to your planet soon." "Yes I know. I was wondering if you would like to come with me," turning towards Trakin.

"I would like to come with you David." Trakin said with a smile on his face.

David and Trakin got their things together and met BOB at the launching pad were his ship, the Apple Pie, was waiting for them.

"Everyone climb aboard," said BOB.

On their way to earth, David told Trakin what to expect on earth. "Everyone on earth look a lot similar to me. Just a warning, people may look at you funny because they do not understand who you are. They will be afraid of you." "Alright, thanks for the advice."

It took the Apple Pie two days to get to earth. BOB landed his ship in the same forest that he landed in before, right behind David's house. BOB opened the hatch on the ship and Trakin was shocked that earth looked like his planet but a lot nicer. David noticed that he did not have his special abilities anymore.

"Goodbye BOB. Thank you for everything." David said with a big smile on his face.

"Your welcome. And as for you" looking at Trakin, "I guess this is farewell. Take care of yourself ok." BOB gave Trakin a hug, "Don't worry, I will." Trakin said with a smile on his face.

David and Trakin stepped away from the ship as it started to take off again. After the ship left, David said, "Would you like to go meet my family?" "Sure!"

As David and Trakin started heading towards the farmhouse, David noticed that nothing really changed that much. They got to the front door of the farmhouse and David turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

David and Trakin walked into the living room to see if his parents were home. David's parents looked up when they heard someone come into the living room and gasped, "David! Is that really you?" They both said with joy as they got up to give him a hug. "Who's your friend David?" Michael asked.

"Mom, dad, I would like to meet my friend Trakin. He is from the planet Juno." Trakin politely said, "It's a pleasure to meet you two. Your son, David, is considered to be a hero among my people."

"Wait, now hold on! Can you please tell me what is going on here David?"

"I would be glad to tell you what happened" David said as he began explaining.

**Hay guys! Sorry I had to cut it short. I just thought this would be a good place to end it! I hope you like my story!**

***Disclaimer**: I **do not own the name** of the capital ship, the **Titan**, I took it from a computer game, **X3: Terrain Conflicts**. When I wrote this story, I did not realize that I was using a similar description of the spaceship that was in the G I Joe movie.


End file.
